What They Don't Know
by MessyEater
Summary: Genderswap Story! Rachel Berry and Santiago Lopez unexpectedly become step-siblings when their single parents decided to marry each other. A whole lot of trouble ensues in the Lopez-Berry household when the two of them have to live in the same roof together.


..

"Let me get this straight. You met in the cruise ship, you talked, you hung out for a couple of nights, you realized you like each other and now you want to move in together?"

Leroy Berry gave her daughter a curious brow before clearing his throat and waving his hand dismissively.

"You're making it sound like it's an abomination to fall in love at first sight," he defended. "What? I can't have a love life now?"

Rachel sighed and gave his father a sympathetic look. He does have a point. It's been years since her mother decided to leave him and her to pursue her lifelong dream of becoming a stage actress in New York. They haven't heard from her from the moment she stepped out of the house without so much of a note saying she needed to do it for her own peace of mind and that she loves Rachel but her dad not so much anymore. Leroy had been heartbroken for months. It even took him more than a year to finally move on. Rachel had witnessed everything her father had gone through and she sure didn't want him to see him be all miserable again because he falls in love way too deep and fast.

She bit her lip and sat next to Leroy on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder and embracing him.

"It's not that, Daddy. I just – I don't want to see you get hurt all over again. I love you way too much for that. While I'm sure this woman is good and amazing as you make her out to be we still can't be certain that she feels the same intense attraction you feel towards her and that she can change her mind any second and leave you…"

"Baby, aren't you kinda young to be so cynic about the concept of love?" he asked, giving her a look.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Dad! Look, maybe we can arrange something. Perhaps a dinner so I can meet her properly and then I'll judge if she's worthy of your undying affection."

Leroy chuckled and ruffled her hair, making her slap his hand away. "I'm sure you'd like her, pumpkin. She's a great woman, that one."

Rachel smiled and nodded, sitting up from the couch and making a move to the kitchen and cook dinner.

"By the way, marshmallow…" Leroy called out again. "I forgot to tell you, Maribel also has a son, about the same age as you I suppose. I'm sure you'll get along with him just fine."

Rachel grimaced but chose not to comment. Considering her history with boys her age or lack thereof she highly doubted that.

..

"Rachel Berry? Your new boyfriend is Rachel Berry's dad!"

"Will you calm down for a second, Santiago!" Maribel chastised, giving his son a stern I-am-your-mother-listen-to-me look, automatically making him stop from maniacally pacing around the living room.

"But Mami, this is Rachel Berry we're talking about! Are you purposely trying to make my highschool life a living hell by being engaged with her dad of all people?"

His mom gave him another death glare at his choice of words.

"Why? What's wrong with her? Rachel is a nice girl. Nicer than any girl I see you surround yourself with. She should be, being raised by a nice man like her father."

This made Santiago snort in disgust, "Great. Swoon over the father. But you can't make me see the Berry girl any different. She's a total freak! She dresses like a granny and a toddler at the same time, she never stops talking, and she thinks she's better than everyone else. The entire school hates her so much she gets a slushy facial every damn day!"

Santiago left out the part where he sometimes does the slushy throwing. He was sure his mother wouldn't hesitate to hit him in the head once she hears about it and seriously that wouldn't look so cool with his reputation of being a badass.

"Santiago Lopez, I am disappointed in you!" Maribel started to lose her patience over her stubborn son. He had always been so unsupportive when it comes to stuff like family and her having a relationship with other men other than his father. She thinks it might have something to do with him still being heartbroken over the divorce. Santiago had always been closer with his papi. He even mentioned once when they were still intact and good like a family should be that he wanted to be a doctor just like him.

What she doesn't get is his great disliking over the possibility of being step-siblings with Rachel Berry.

Santiago looked like he was going to argue further but he paused for a second looking like he's in pain before finally slumping his shoulders and sighing in defeat.

"You know what, fine! You do what you want and play house with Mr. Berry and his psychotic daughter. Just don't drag me into it."

And with that he walked out of the room, slamming the front door and hopping to his rover with the tires screeching as he drove off in anger.

..

Santiago tensed at the touch as soft fingers being played over his exposed back. He smiled tentatively as the fingers were replaced by soft lips slowly dragging its way on his neck.

"You're over thinking it. Just relax..." The murmured words on his skin made him slightly shiver. He turned his head just enough so his lips would make contact with the brunette girl's, capturing her mouth with his and letting his tongue slip into hers. They kissed for a while with Santiago's hands roaming over hips and ending up on clothed ass, squeezing it fondly and making the girl gasp on his mouth.

"God, Rachel… You're so hot." he breathed when they paused for air.

Rachel chuckled lowly and resumed peppering his neck with kisses, her arms instantly wrapping around his shoulders and running her hand on his short hair as she bit and abused his skin. Santiago groaned and held her by the waist; pressing her body into his and making her straddle him. He can feel himself instantly getting hot and he had a strong desire to rip Rachel out of those clothes she was still wearing. He allowed her hands to slip and reached for her breast under the goddamn bra and fondled and palmed before capturing her lips once again for a bruising kiss.

"Your dad's the crazy one…" he licked and bit on her lower lip, "For proposing to my mom," he nipped at the corner of her mouth. "Not when they just met."

"You can't blame him, though." Rachel gasped, her nails cruelly making marks on Santiago's back. "But seriously what're we gonna do now? I mean, it's bad enough that we have to hide from the whole school."

"Nothing." He answered with finality, pulling the hem of her shirt out and over her body, leaving her with nothing but her bra and panties. "We're not gonna do anything."

Rachel nodded; lifting herself from him and taking hold of his belt, looking him in the eye before slowly undoing it herself and unzipping his jeans. Santiago panted in anticipation as Rachel reached for his boxer shorts, lifting it away from his confined hard on. She smiled sensually at him before reaching and removing her own underwear. He stared at her for a while and then finally took her by the waist once again; making her sit on his lap with his bare skin slowly penetrating and making contact inside her.

They moved in rhythm for a while, taking everything slow and sensual. Rachel was panting at every stroke and she can feel herself getting loose at every in and out movement that Santiago was making. Santiago felt like his body was on fire and the pressure he was exerting is making him sweat thus making his body slick and sticky. He decided to up the pace which resulted in Rachel moaning loudly on his ear as he continued to pound into her. Rachel held his face with both her hands as they move and thrust into each other and she looked him straight in the eyes before finally crashing her lips into his with all the passion she can muster.

"We're not gonna tell," she gasped between kisses. "We'll keep this. Just between you and me."

Santiago nodded, breathing heavily as he felt himself close to the edge. He wrapped his whole arms around Rachel's body to pull her tighter and closer and spasmed as he finally found his release inside her. He let his body fall completely down on the bed with his bare back and watched on with lidded eyes as Rachel worked herself on him for a second, her hands purchasing support on his chest as she moved up and down.

It didn't take a while before Rachel arched and moaned and flopped on top of him, panting in exhaustion.

Santiago reached out and ran his hand on her long locks and kissed her gently on the forehead, making Rachel sigh and snuggle contentedly into him.

Their parents definitely can't know about this

..

**A/N: Hi… So I have a new story, Yay! I've had this genderswap idea for a while but only decided to write it now. Blame the gifset of Lea Michele and Taylor Lautner taking pictures together (and yes I pictured Santiago as Taylor). I'm not sure if you'll even like this idea but oh well, it's totally fine if you don't. I apologized if there are mistakes though; I'm not really that good. Plus, I'm not that comfortable writing too much graphic sex scenes. Well I guess see you on the next chapter! :)**


End file.
